Bandit at the Training Grounds: Akatori and Reyno Team Up
Participants: Akatori Yamanaka & Reyno Aburame RP: Guest_Akatori2 :-Rain hammering away at the tiled roof, Akatori sat underneath the large open building located in the training ground. She sat there recovering and meditating, to ease her mind and body from the tough training she had with Kagato-Sama, Kunisada, Ritsuka, and a few genin. She worried for the condition they were in. They all had taking quite a beating from the tag team of Kage and ANBU. She sported her her pecan blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Dressed in her tight crop purple top with blue sleeves and matching scarf, a Yamanaka Clan hakama, her purple armored gloves, and Amegakure sandals, Akatori's midsection was wrapped up with a few bandages due to the water needle attack. Her mind wandered off about her friends, a bit upset that her leadership failed during that whole event. A rugged voice caught her off guard, spooking her more than the bold crash of thunder.- Hey Blondie...- Opening one eye, Akatori saw that is was a man dressed in all black training rags, holding a large sythe at her. He sported a grimm smirk that sent chills down her spine. Akatori took a leap back and threw her hands back into her tool pouch. Both hands would grip three shuriken in between her knuckles as she landed and stood up on one of the black benches. The man spoke to her once more with his harsh and creepy voice- Don't act tough sweetheart, just give me your goods..- he smiled ear to ear with his crooked teeth- "Do you have a death wish you filthy bandit?"- Akatori would reply with a hazy glare at him. This man had no idea who he was messing with- Guest_dreamadoom: -at that moment a Genin would enter the training grounds quickly, his grey long coat swaying as he ran. he was here for a Misssion given to him by his idol, the great Kagato-sama. he stoped as he looked around the training grounds, his grey sunglass covered eyes scanning the area for any threats. as his eyes settle on the two figures under the lone bulding he reacts, reaching into his weapons puch he grabs 2 senbon and wraps a paper bomb around both, he throws them infront of the man with the scythe as he recognized the other as a fellow nin. the bombs would explode forcing the bandit back into the pillar behind him as Reyno appeasrs infront of the women. "are you alrigh?" Reyno asks the women, his voice low and rough, as if he barley uses it. Guest_Akatori2: -Prepared to unleash her shuriken, Akatori sensed a signature that was new to her. She then glaced to see a young boy throw two senbon at the man, falling flat behind him. At first look it seemed like the boy had poor aim, but when she examed the senbon, they were wrapped in explosive tags. With a sly look, she put her arms in an X and braced for impact. The explosion would hit the bandit hard, sending his scythe flying to the far right, and the bandit himself against a pillar. The boy then appeared before Aka and spoke quite low at her. She would nod and reply-" I'm fine, and thanks.- She would nod at him and look at the bandit getting back on his feet with a wobble.-"Stay close kid, I can handle him.."- She placed her arm infront of the boy and gently nudged him back.- " Hey buddy! Ready for more? *giggles*- Akatori let all six shuriken go, aiming for all his limbs; Head, torso, legs, and arms. The man moved quick, and jumped out of the way. He would then weave a few hand seals at a quick pace and fire a stream of water at the group from his mouth. Akatori protected the young boy, and took the blow of the water head on with her arms in an X once again. The water drove her back a few yards, and knocked her off balence, sending her on a knee. Once the man landed, he began to lunge at the boy with a heavy fist, cocking back to punch him in the face- GAHHH TAKE THIS! Guest_dreamadoom :reyno would smirk as he let the mans punch hit him as he slaps a paper bomb on the arm of the attacker and lets the force of the punch send him back, the note explodes taring the bandits arm off as reyno starts to run around the bandit at high genin speed-as he gains more speed he pulls out 2 senbon and places one in between the middle knuckles on eache hand, using ninja wire to secure them he then rushes in and begins to stab at the mans pain centers using his senbon to hit them acurately and cause the man much pain. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori stood up, and watched as the young boy took the punch and placed an explosive tag onto the man's arm. What a ruthless move to do, but Akatori was impressed. With a chilling boom and blood curdling scream, the mans arm flew off, letting blood splatter all over the boy, grass, and ground. The man fell to his knees and screamed loudly. When the boy tried to approch him with senbon, the bandit fired off another stream of water at the boy. If it hits, it would send the boy flying back a few yards and knock him off his feet. Akatori took time of the boy's distraction to attack the man with a deadly attack. First, her hands came together to the seal of the ram. Using the Body Flicker Technique, it appeared as if she teleported behind the bandit, but when she really moved at a high-speed to that spot. With a final move, Akatori aimed a deadly kick to the back of the man's head. The blunt force of her kick hit the man hard, bouncing his head back. He would collapse to the floor dead. With a smirk, Akatori rolled her eyes at the bandit and looked over to the kid to check if he was ok, playing a foot on the bandit's back in triumph- Guest_dreamadoom: -reyno takes the hit smirking as the water washed away the blood on his clothes. as he fell to the ground he notices the women move and finish off the bandit in a graceful show of brutality and skill he blushes slightly, hoping the women didnt see it he gets back up looking at his now soaked clothes and sighing as he checks his gourd to make sure his bugs are alright. "they are fine. thank the goddess." he says lowly as he walks back to the women. " may i ask why you were here miss?" he asks, his tone questioning but his body language and facial expression betray nothing of the sort Guest_Akatori2: -As the boy came up to her again, she smiled and answered his question- "Just some much needed relaxation..but this guy had to get in the way.- She would step over the man and throw him over her shoulders. He was heavy, but Akatori could handle his weight long enough to dump him somewhere out of town.-" I'm Akatori by the way. Chuunin and student of the Amekage himself- She would announce with a bit of pep and sass.-" Can you take his weapon and scythe? We have to turn his dead a.. erm self in.. heh- She would let out a small huff and begin to exit the grounds, heading to turn the body in and collect the reward with the young kid- Guest_dreamadoom: -he nods and grabs everything off the man and seals the scythe for himself at a later date. he takes one of the mans knices and severs his head as he lets a huge wave of bugs devoure the rest of the body. he then stands and fallows Akatori. "you are a student of Kagato-sama?" he says with slight awe in his voice. his smaller legs having to walk twice as fast to keep up with her.as he looks her up and down he blushes slightly as well. not having seen a women as this Akatori before but thinks to himself that it is just his hormones goin into overdrive. End Results: Bandit is killed, Akatori and Reyno meet